


Sunrise

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss and Peeta fluff.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Katniss was not sure who started the tradition, but they followed it like clockwork. Every anniversary of their first reaping her and Peeta wake up early and go to the meadow to watch the sunrise.

They were always trying to find meaning to life and make things better than they were. They did this to make a gloomy day, a happy one. She tried to think of what sixteen year old Katniss would think of this. She probably won’t believe any of it. 

This year was special though. This year they were parents. This was the first time Willow would be brought to the meadow. Katniss wrapped Willow tight in a blanket. She wanted to make sure her baby won’t get cold. 

“You ready?” Peeta asked from the doorway of Willow’s room. 

“Yeah.” Katniss smiled back. 

Peeta walked over to them. He kissed Willow on the forehead. “Are you ready, little one.” 

She let out a little baby squeal. They laughed. “I guess she is.” 

With that the little family of three walked to the meadow and watched the sunrise.


End file.
